Again and Again
by nadikist
Summary: It was his constant behaviour. Leaving her bed cold as ice in the night. Though you can show passion and need in your actions, what about love? Oneshot Sesskag


Again and Again

She hummed her tune, it was soft and patient. She washed the dishes with full concentration. Watching the bubbles formed by the dish soap. She laughed. There was little she could laugh at these days. She seemed to get depressed easily and not want to talk to anyone. Sango constant calls made her pull the phone cord and toss it off the balcony. That girl really couldn't take a hint!

Kagome looked up and out of the window. The rain was really beating down. _I'm glad I don't live on the top floor!_ The rain brought back old memories. Like the time she was dumped by Hojou cause he had found someone else. Oh, and that time where her and ….

The buzzer rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me." Kagome inwardly sighed. Every time she heard his voice her heart stopped. Every time he came over her arousal spiked to unnatural high. Every time he left she was hurt all over again. He knocked on the door. She opened it meekly.

"Come on in," she smiled, in hopes that this time would be different. That was such a dream. "How have you bee…" she was silenced by his lips crushing hers. He was very forceful sometimes…she liked it. Like she needed to now "how he was" she just saw him yesterday! Her tongue still battling his, she pulled off his coat and let her hands roam, making him take off his shirt. She was flush up against his bare chest moaning in his mouth. She put her hands further down south trying to undo the belt buckle when his hand stopped her.

"I notice, that you Miss. Higurashi, have no clothing items that have departed your body. We should fix that!"

He began to take of her blouse leaving only her bra on. His hands roamed the fabric. She arched her back to his touch as he began the assault on her neck.

"Maybe we're… moving….a ….bit...too…f-fas...fast."

Like he cared. He kept making sure she was being attacked by his forcefulness and "love".

"Let's move this in to the bedroom," was his reply. He picked her up bridal style and put her on her bed. He loomed over top of her, his golden orbs staring at her eyes that were closed. She was panting and trying to catch her breath. He began to work on her jeans, tugging them off inch by inch. When he'd finally gotten them off, he saw how wet his little Gome had gotten. "Someone miss me?" Sesshoumaru went back to nipping at her neck as his fingers rubbed against the wet cloth.

Kagome was taking huge amounts of air to suppress the moans. Oh man, how could he do this to her? Not a little while ago had she hated this man, and now she made love to him?

He was an insensitive jerk and didn't care about her feelings. She was just a play toy when the time came, she knew, he would get rid of her. She couldn't help it though. She had to keep reminding herself of what kind of man Sesshoumaru was. She wanted to hate him so badly. Sesshoumaru was mean and cruel; he didn't give a damn about anyone. Well she liked to think that he cared for her, but that was an obvious lie. She knew Sesshoumaru had other whores he fucked; she liked to think he made love to her. Illusion, no doubt, but it was nice to dream. She was another whore. Kagome couldn't help it though, she loved the man. From the wonderful person she knew was there till the incredible jerk ass-face that he could be. It hurt to know that after he was done with her he would go fuck some other chick. He probably told her he loved her already. He had never said anything sweet like that to her. It hurt so much, so much which even through all the pleasure he could give her she was still hurting. Today was the maximum limit. Just think that after he'll leave her bed cold so that she can cry. He never stayed after. It happened like this again and again. He fucked then he left.

Sesshoumaru was still kissing her neck until he saw that his love Gome, was not looking at him anymore. In fact, she was crying. Sesshoumaru positioned himself so that he was on top of her. He tried to look at her face, but she just kept looking away. He nuzzled her cheek to get her to look at him. No, she kept her wonderful eyes away from him. Depriving him of the beauty that she was. He wanted her so badly. Just to look at her and know what she was thinking of right now. She kept crying and looking off to space. Sesshoumaru was worried now. He kept trying to get her to look at him and trying to get her attention, nothing worked.

"Go Sesshoumaru, just go." She whispered. It was for the best. She didn't want to be broken by him. So she would have to end it. "Leave."

"What's wrong Kagome?" he said sternly. "Why will not look at me?"

"I can not bear to look at you, it's sickening me. Go, now!" She cried. She loved him so much. _Oh Sesshoumaru, my love, I will never forget. Don't make it harder. Just leave me, be happy, and if fate is kind we shall meet again. _

He forcefully grabbed her arms, his eyes glazed in anger and lust at the same time. How dare she? Throw away this, no, he Sesshoumaru was never thrown away that too without an explanation. He shook her as to say why. He shook her for the answer.

"You want to know why Sesshoumaru? You're never here when I wake up. You leave, so you can fuck your other whores you have. I'm your fiancée, but I feel like your whore. You can't be here for me, so you might as well be invisible. I can't stand it Sesshoumaru. Please don't make me hurt." She said this, holding in the tears, and looking away to avoid his gaze. "Go Sesshoumaru, I'm giving you freedom, go. Just know Sesshoumaru, even if we can't be together, it doesn't change the way I feel about you." Kagome turned to her side bringing her knees to her chest tucking her whole body in. She left Sesshoumaru on the other side dumbfounded.

Where was this relationship going? He'd ruined it to pieces, but he didn't want Kagome out of his life. He wanted her to bear his children, live with him, be with him. So he did the only thing he could.

Sesshoumaru pulled of his slack, to be left in his boxer shorts. He saw Kagome tucked in pretending to be asleep. So he pulled off the covers and slid in them. He pulled his Fiancée, mother to his future children, best friend, and lover close to him. She was back into his chest. Holding her, he knew this would be a rocky road, but he was willing to go down it to save her for himself. He kissed the top of her head.

Kagome was shocked and looked up to see Sesshoumaru had tears rolling down his cheeks. His eyes hidden by his bangs. She turned to face him directly. Her hand found his cheek wiping the tears. She huddled closer to him and he held her tighter.

They fell asleep.

FIN

♥Nadi's notes- Oh wow, my first one-shot and sexual content. This is a huge step. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I really hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any spelling errors. Please review because it means a lot. Critisim is not bad and is not frowned upon. Again hope you liked Again and Again.

Love Nadi.


End file.
